


More Spouse Than Friend

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, alien parasites, eye bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: 007 Fest 2020Fill 3 of 9 for collab prompt tableThanks toCastillon02for the prompt 'queerplatonic relationship!'Q and R have a closer relationship with each other than anyone else, despite it not being romantic
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan, Q & R (James Bond)
Series: storm’s 007 Fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810918
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, MI6 Cafe Collections





	More Spouse Than Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



Q and Rani had known each other since they were teenagers. They had been part of the same hackerspace and had so often found themselves coming up with similar solutions to the challenges that they met in an Internet café to suss each other out. After nine straight hours of conversation and kibitzing over each others’ shoulders as they worked through an online CTF together, Rani sighed and grinned at Q.

“Damn pity I’m gay, really. Or that you’re not female,” she announced.

Q laughed. “That works out. I don’t seem to have a thing for females, so...”

She tilted her head. “Ace or gay? Or aro?”

He smiled and shrugged. “Don’t really know yet. How do you tell?”

“Well, in _my_ case,” she leaned back and grinned reminiscently, “it was watching my classmate Dani change in the locker room. She blossomed _early_.” She mimed an exaggerated hourglass figure in the air and Q laughed.

After that, they were inseparable, even after Q was tangled romantically _and_ sexually with both Bond and Trevelyan.

They frequently finished each other’s sentences and terrified new minions with their apparent mind-reading skills.

Tanner was a bit surprised the first time a Q Branch minion leaned into Q’s office to say “your wife wants to know what you want for lunch.”

“Aren’t you seeing 006 and 007?” he blurted, just a little red-faced at saying it aloud.

Q had to snort at the look on his face. “Work wife, Bill. Have you never heard that phrase? Rani’s going to laugh her arse off.”

Alec learned to wear pants, at the very least, around Q’s flat after Rani stopped by to drop off some equipment and pointed and laughed at him standing naked by the couch.

“Oh my, boy bits are so _funny-looking_! Like alien parasites dangling from your abdomens!” She dropped the box onto the table and left, still chuckling, while Alec stood there in perturbed shock.

James fell off the sofa, laughing, dragging the blanket he’d had over him down to the floor with him.

Q ran after her and found her waiting down the hall with her arms open. He ducked into the embrace, still laughing. “I owe you _so much_ ,” he gasped. “That might actually have worked.”

“You owe me three good dinners out, at least,” she said dryly as she patted his back. “Not fond of the damn things anyway, and wow, you weren’t kidding when you said he was a ‘show-er.’ Not going to comment on the ‘as well as a grower,’ because I hope I’m never subjected to that. I’m off to find some eye bleach, have a lovely day.”


End file.
